


Blue(blue) Exorcist(s)

by Fools_yourhonour



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst and Feels, Both babies have gone through so much :'(, Depressed Okumura Rin, Depressed Okumura Yukio, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Misunderstandings, Okumura Rin has Anxiety, Okumura Rin-centric, Okumura Yukio is Worried, Rin is sad, Rin needs a hug, Sensitive themes, Yukio also needs a hug :'(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fools_yourhonour/pseuds/Fools_yourhonour
Summary: Ao No Exorcist but with more feels and angst.{D R A F T}
Relationships: Moriyama Shiemi/Original Female Character(s), Okumura Rin/Original Male Character(s), Okumura Yukio/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Blue(blue) Exorcist(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Rin's love interest is a GUY named Akihito Nakajima.  
> Yukio's love interest is also a GUY named Riku Murakami.  
> Shiemi's love interest is a GIRL named Natsuki Ninomae.  
> If you're uncomfortable about that, PLEASE LEAVE your homophobia is not needed.
> 
> I do not intend to offend anyone, any shippers, I do think Rin x Shiemi is so very cute. But let me be a lesbian and just ship my OC with her. 
> 
> This is not an original plot, I have just taken the actual story and made everyone cry, be angry, be rude so much more.
> 
> Warning!!!:  
> There will be many fights, verbal mostly.  
> Rin will be hurt, emotionally.  
> Yukio will be hurt too.  
> There will be moments to cry.
> 
> THIS STORY IS INSPIRED BY AO NO EXORCIST. IT IS NOT AN ORIGINAL.

Okumura Rin, or as everyone likes to call him, "the problem child from the church", was just as his title, problematic. Wherever he went, troubles were sure to befall. He had left studying after middle school, not that he used to study before that. He would always get in fights. His younger twin brother, Okumura Yukio, was good at studying, sincere and loved by all, thus leading everyone to compare the two completely different brothers, not 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this story is just a remix of the original anime series Ao No Exorcists by Kazue Kato. All the elements are almost the same. There are three(or more) original characters added, who play a big part in this rip-off. This version is more focused on their feelings and depression. It is not recommended if you're sad and really attached to the characters or any ships. Remember this story is about their feelings.


End file.
